dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dong Woon
Perfil thumb|300px|Dong Woon * Nombre: Dongwoon / 동운 *'Nombre real: '손동운 / Son Dong Woon *'Apodos: '''Sonseuko / DongniPongni / Son Nam Shin *'Profesión: Cantante, Modelo, Bailarín y compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '181cm *'Peso: '64kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Signo zodiacal: 'Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Cabra *'Familia: Padres y hermano mayor *'Agencia: 'Around US Entertainment Biografía Son Dong Woon (nacido el 06 de junio de 1991 en Seúl, Corea del Sur), más conocido simplemente como DongWoon, es un ídolo, cantante y bailarín de Corea del Sur. Es integrante y el Maknae de B2ST / BEAST, bajo el sello discográfico de Cube Entertaiment. Junto al grupo, Son DongWoon ha lanzado un álbum coreano, cinco mini-álbumes coreanos y varios singles. El 21 de diciembre de 2010, junto a su compañero Yoon DooJoon en una subunidad, escribieron y compusieron una canción de género balada titulada "When The Door Closes", como parte del mini-álbum digital My Story. DongWoon es uno de los vocalistas y el Naknae del grupo. El padre de DongWoon se llama Son Il-rak, es profesor en la universidad de Cheongju. DongWoon declaro en una entrevista en el show Win Win de la KBS que estudió en Santa Rosa y Laguna en Filipinas. Él fue un aprendiz de JYP Entertainment por dos años, y fue el último miembro elegido para unirse a BEAST. Es el Maknae (él más joven) del grupo. DongWoon es conocido por su aspecto occidental en comparación con los otros miembros de la banda. También tiene varios talentos como hablar inglés y chino, así como tocar la flauta eléctrica. Él asistió al colegio High School Hanyoung y actualmente asiste a la Universidad de Konkuk, donde estudia para ser especialista en fotografía y cine. En diciembre de 2010. DongWoon lanzó un álbum digital con su single titulado "Udon", junto con Kang Min Kyung de Davichi. Después de su lanzamiento, la canción rápidamente ascendió hasta la cima de las listas, con lo que ganó una inmensa popularidad y se espero el comienzo de un próximo proyecto. Sin embargo, de acuerdo a los compositores de la canción, ya que el título de la canción está en japonés, las tres principales cadenas de radiodifusión confirmaron que no sería mostrada en televisión. En abril de 2012, DongWoon libera “In the Cloud” para el proyecto de álbum "Supermarket_another Half" de Shinsadong Tiger. Con esta balada a medio tempo, el maknae de B2ST / BEAST, Son Dongwoon muestra a sus fans lo que puede traer a la palestra como un solista, cantando las alegrías de un hombre que está enamorado sin remedio. La pista con estilo pop es una mezcla de sonido electrónico con sonidos clásicos que demuestran el talento de Shinsadong Tiger, aunado a la línea repetitiva que tiene la melodía (últimamente de moda) para capturar a los fans con solo escuchar la pista una sola vez. Debut como solista en Japón. Durante el primer semestre de 2015, se anuncia su debut en solitario con el primer mini-álbum titulado KIMISHIKA','' bajo el sello discográfico BEAST MUSIC, perteneciente a su propio grupo. A finales del mes de mayo fueron lanzados dos vídeo teaser que dejaron expectantes a los fanáticos, cuya espera fue recompensada el día 10 de junio con el lanzamiento del vídeo oficial perteneciente al single 「ツヨク想う」(TSUYOKUOMOU). Se espera el lanzamiento oficial del álbum para el día 1 de julio. El lanzamiento oficial de su Video 'KIMISHIKA' fue el 28 de Junio de 2015. Programas de TV *GOT YA! GWSN (Mnet, 2018) *Battle Trip (KBS2, 2017) *Dreamstargram (jTBC, 2017) como MC *Weekend in the Forest (tvN, 2017) como MC *Flower Boy Romance (MBC, 2017) junto a KiKwang *Raid the Convenience Store (tvN, 2017) Ep. 1 *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015) *Running Man (SBS, 2015, Ep. 233) *Show Time Temporada 2 (MBC, 2014) - Junto a BEAST *Super Idol Chart Show (Mnet, 2014) - Junto a Ryeowook *Let's Go! Dream Team Season 2 (KBS2, 2012) *Invincible Youth 2 (KBS2, 2012) *2012 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2012) *Star Dance Battle (2009,2011) *Win Win (KBS2, 2012) - Junto a BEAST *Oh My School! (KBS2, 2011) *Exciting Cube TV (MNET Japan, 2011) *2010 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2010) *Shin PD Variety Show (SBS, 2010) *Idol Maid (MBC, 2010) *MTV Beast Almighty (MTV, 2010) *MTV B2ST (MTV, 2009) Temas para Dramas *''Dreaming Now'' tema para Defendant (2017) Anuncios *Tao Kae Noi (2011) *BBQ Chicken (2011) *BEATOY (2011 - Actualidad) *Skoolooks (2011 - Actualidad) *Fila Korea (2011 - Actualidad) Vídeos Musicales *"Udon" - Dong Woon & Min Kyung *"I Knew It" - BEAST Musicales *“Catch Me If You Can”, como Frank (2012) *“The Great Gatsby” (2015) Discografía '''Corea 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' 'Japón' 'Mini Álbum' Colaboraciones *Lee Ki Kwang - 웃으며 인사해 (Feat. Dong Woon de HIGHLIGHT) (2019) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'HIGHLIGHT **'Nombre anterior:' B2ST / BEAST **'Posición: '''Vocalista, bailarín, maknae. *'Educación:' **High School Hanyoung ** Universidad de Konkuk (Especialista en Fotografía y Cine) *'Nombre fanclub: Swooners. *'Instrumentos: '''Piano, Violín, Flauta eléctrica. *'Años de Actividad: 2009 – Presente *'Aficiones:' Leer/Escribir canciones. *'Especialidades:' Piano/Chino tradicional/Violín. *Su autor favorito es Bernard Weber. *Es muy tímido frente a la cámara. *En una presentación de Trouble Maker, Hyun Seung le cambio de lugar para que pudiera estar con HyunA. *Ama leer libros de ciencia-ficción. *Debido a su rápida madurez se le ha apodado "Dios Hombre". *Perteneció un largo tiempo en la JYP como aprendiz (2005 - 2007). *Fue el último en unirse a BEAST. *Es muy bueno para operaciones matemáticas. *Las fans entre bromas estuvieron comentando que aparenta ser tailandés y no coreano, por lo visto cuando está cerca de Nichkhun da ese aire a tailandés. *Fue descartado de hacer el show We Got Married junto a Junhyung y Yoseob por que dijeron que seria infiel provocando risas entre en publico y sus compañeros. *En el Programa Showtime el confesó que una vez estuvo bebiendo alcohol con JunHyung y que este ya estaba borracho y lo beso, y él mismo lo afirmó y explicó, dejando a los demás chicos en shock. *En el Showtime admitió que tiene estrías en las piernas debido a su rápido crecimiento. * En el tercer aniversario del programa Weekly Idol en el 2014 el presentador Jun Hyung Don beso a Dong Woon en la boca. * El 12 de Marzo de 2019, su agencia AROUND US Entertainment anunció que el artista pasó los exámenes y fue elegido en la Lotería de selección de oficiales de policía reclutados No. 363 de la policía de Seúl, lo que quiere decir que servirá su servicio militar como policía reclutado, se espera que el reclutamiento se realice aproximadamente en 6 meses. *El 21 de marzo de 2019, se informó que Dong Woon se enlistará tranquilamente y en privado el 9 de mayo. El 09 de Mayo inició formalmente la prestación de su servicio militar obligatorio como oficial de policía reclutado, se espera que concluya en Febrero de 2021. Enlaces * Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Twitter *Yozm Galería Son Dong Woon 20.jpg Son Dong Woon 21.jpg Son Dong Woon 22.jpg Son Dong Woon 23.jpg Videografía 'Corea' MV SON DONGWOON(손동운)(Highlight(하이라이트)) X SEORYOUNG(서령)(GWSN(공원소녀)) Color me(물들여줘)|Son Dong Woon & Seo Ryoung - Color me MV 손동운(SON DONGWOON) - 편해지자|In the Silence MV 손동운(SON DONGWOON) - 편해지자 Live ver.|In the Silence (Live Ver.) 'Japón' Archivo:東雲 DONG WOON from BEAST - 「キミしか」(KIMISHIKA)|Dong Woon - KIMISHIKA Categoría:Around US Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KSolista Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JSolista2015 Categoría:KSolista2017